bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Water Everywhere
'Water Water Everywhere '''is the thirteenth episode of the second season. Plot One very sunny morning, Slowcoach is feeling very hot. Bill and Ben pop up from their flowerpots also feeling hot and when they touch their flowerpots, they are hot too. Slowcoach decides to go the potting shed to see if it's any cooler in there and when he leaves, Bill, Ben and Weed hear a voice from next door - it is Rose, the man who works in next door's garden has bought a sprinkler and it is spraying water everywhere, even over Rose and her buds. Tad arrives and says the sprinkler is doing a lovely spraying job, but Rose does not agree and tells Tad to do something quickly. Tad thinks the person to ask will be Weed because she will know what to do, but he asks her, she says she can't do anything, so Bill and Ben agree to help instead. But when Bill and Ben reach the garden next door, they forget all about why they are there as the sprinkler is great fun. Rose tells the flowerpot men to stop playing in the water and help her, so they stop playing but they aren't sure how to stop the sprinkler. Bill has a plan, he and Ben grab hold of the sprinkler, but it spins them around and sends them flying. Rose shows Bill and Ben a tap that is attached to a hose which is attached to the sprinkler and tells them how to turn the water off. Bill and Ben follow the hose to the tap and try to turn it off, but they are turning it the wrong way, so they turn it the right way and the sprinkler stops spraying water, but Rose doesn't even thank them, but when Bill and Ben think of all the fun they'll have the sprinkler in ''their garden, they soon cheer up. Bill and Ben arrive back in their garden with the hose, it is very heavy and hard to pull along and it is a long way to take it to their tap, but they think of all the fun they'll have when the sprinkler is sprinkling them. When Bill and Ben get to Thistle's corner, the sprinkler gets stuck in the fence but they don't know this and they carry on pulling the hose, then the sprinkler comes off the other end of the hose and sends Bill and Ben flying. At last, Bill and Ben have got the hose near enough to the tap for them to turn the sprinkler on, but they still don't know that the sprinkler has come off the other end of the hose, they also don't know that the other end of the hose has ended up Slowcoach's house. Pry sees the sprinkler and thinks it is very nice and shiny indeed so she tries to pick it up to take to her nest, but it is too heavy so she decides to get Bill and Ben to help her. Bill and Ben run off to find the sprinkler and have some more fun in the water spray, on the way they meet Pry and she asks them to help her to take a shiny thing she has found up to her nest. Bill and Ben decide that if they can't play with the sprinkler, they might as well help Pry, then they decide they can always look for it later so they run to where Pry said she has left the shiny thing. When Pry shows Bill and Ben the shiny thing, Bill says it's not a shiny thing and Ben tells her it's a sprinkler, but Pry doesn't know what a sprinkler so the flowerpot men tell her what it is and how it sprinkles water everywhere. Pry says the sprinkler isn't sprinkling much water now and Bill and Ben agree, then the flowerpot men finally notice the hose isn't attached to the sprinkler so they take it away with them, leaving Pry feeling disappointed. Now Bill and Ben have found the sprinkler again, they just have to find the hose. When Slowcoach is coming back from the shed, he sees the hose and starts to panic because he thinks it's a snake. When Slowcoach tells Bill and Ben about the 'snake', they start laughing and tell him that it is actually a hose. Slowcoach asks Bill and Ben why the hose is in his house, then they remember that the tap has been running all this time, the flowerpot men don't want to get into trouble so they wish Slowcoach a good day and make a run for it. Just as Slowcoach is about to walk into his house, all the water rushes out flooding the entire garden and Bill and Ben do get into trouble by Slowcoach after all. After Bill and Ben have turned off the water and taken the sprinkler and hose back next door, they mop up the mess they made in Slowcoach's house and it takes them a very long time. When they have finished, Slowcoach tells Bill and Ben not to play with water again, then the flowerpot men say goodnight to him and make their way back to their flowerpots. Slowcoach is happy that the water has cooled down his house though and Bill and Ben are so tired after all they have done today, they are fast asleep and snoring in no time at all. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle (cameo) * Pry * Rose * Tad * The man who works in next door's garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (mentioned) * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben * Eve Karpf as Weed, Pry and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert